Various systems utilize battery backup supply systems, such as uninterruptible power supply (“UPS”) units. The UPS units include batteries that are charged during periods when the system is being powered by an external power source. If the power source is lost, the batteries are used to power the system's load. A typical system may use two different power supplies, one to run the components (such as devices in a server array) and another to charge the batteries. This arrangement may also require that the system have separate charging and discharging circuits for the UPS units. These dual arrangements can be relatively costly to produce, set up, and power.
Conventional UPS units often use a mechanical switch or relay in series with the batteries to disconnect the battery from the power source, such as a DC bus. Typically, these mechanical switches are not used to control the charging of multiple batteries as they are not able to regulate the individual charging current of each battery. An AC-DC power supply is able to limit the battery current of only a single UPS by regulating a common DC bus voltage. This also does not allow for individual control of the charging current. In such systems, the charging current is dependent upon the characteristics of the batteries within the UPS. In addition, the charging power of the UPS is unknown, so provisioning power for both an AC source and an AC-DC power supply cannot be adequately planned. Without limiting the battery charging current of individual UPS units, the AC-DC power supply must be over-rated to support the load and overall unknown charging power. Batteries that exceed the recommended charging current may heat up, thus shortening the battery's lifetime and causing safety concerns.